Stay Forever
by Jilytherin
Summary: James and Lily are good friends, however Lily realizes she loves Potter. Right when James is about to let his own feelings for her go.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

James Potter pulled his robe tighter around him as gust of wind blew in from a nearby window. "Blimey, who leaves these open?",

As James closed the window he noticed the eerie absence of his counterpart, Head Girl, Lily Evans.

"She's either in the library doing homework or perhaps she's already finished her rounds.", Prongs mumbled to himself.

Despite a voice in his head telling him to continue his rounds, James made his way to the library.

It was a cold and eerie night, the hallway torches flickered and rain poured in gallons from big, gray clouds outside. James could feel the biting cold of the stone floor through his shoes and the castle was blanketed with an air of quiet sleep.

Opening the door silently, James peered inside. Lily wasn't there. He began searching through the rows of books but couldn't find her. Finally, he left the library and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

"For the last time, LEAVE.", the voice echoed from a nearby classroom. Alarmed, James pushed open the door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw who was in the deserted room.

Alice Longbottom stood over an unconscious Frank Longbottom. Tears streamed down her face and she was shaking. James ran over to Frank but as he reached to touch the body a cold air seeped through Frank's mouth.

Pursing his lips, James pulled out his wand and shouted "Riddikulus!", and watched the figure dissolve.

"Alice are you alright?", James asked nervously.

"Yes, just a little shaken up. Merlin that was foolish of me wasn't it? To think the boggart would leave because I told him to." she sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"I'm here if you want to talk."

"No, I think I'll just go find Frank. But James,", Alice gave him a warm smile, "Thank you.".

Prongs watched her leave. He had thought her boggart would be something else. Why was it dead Frank? "They're not dating are they? Oh well they must be simply very good friends.", he thought.

James had finally finished his rounds and was headed back to the tower. He desperately hoped the house elves hadn't put out the fire yet and that Remus hadn't hid his Potions notes again.

"Twiddlysticks.", he mumbled sleepily to the Fat Lady as he stumbled through the portrait hole.

However, as Prongs rounded the couch he spotted a full head of bright red hair on the couch.

Lily had fallen asleep on the seat still in her uniform and she was shivering as she slept.

James smiled and ran upstairs.

He returned with pillows and blankets from his own bed. He stocked the fire with extra wood and wrapped Lily up in his bedclothes. He busied himself in making sure Evans was comfortable as she slept. Lastly, he picked up her finished Transfiguration homework and placed it on the ground beside the couch.

As James went upstairs to go to bed he heard a sound come from the fireplace. Spinning round, James discovered the source of the noise. A house elf covered in soot was trying to put out the fire.

Upon catching sight of James the little elf scrambled about frantically whispering urged apologies.

"It's alright.", James laughed. The house elf immediately calmed down and stared at him with a look of interest.

"Put out the fire in the morning if you can, she'll be here the whole night Nelly.", he nodded to Lily's softly snoring from. Nelly seemed to understand and left but not before looking over her shoulder to witness a scene she was certain the other elves would be dying to hear.

James was standing over Lily, stroking her cheek softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lily Evans awoke to a quiet common room. It was an early Saturday morning and most of her housemates were still snoozing in bed.

She felt a small nudge at her knee and looked left to see a house elf standing beside the couch holding a tray of sweets.

"Mr. Potter asked these to be brought up to you", the little elf smiled cheekily. He handed Lily the tray filled with treacle tarts, her favourite.

"He wanted this to be brought to you as well.", the elf handed Lily a small piece of paper, gave a little curtsy and hurried away.

The note was scribbled in James' messy handwriting and it read,

"Falling asleep on the couch and missing rounds huh Evans? I must say the boys and I must be a good influence. Here's a tray of tarts I made for you, thought you might want them."

Lily gave a small, uncontrollable smile. Suddenly she was struck with a realization. He made them? She stuck one of the small goodies in her mouth and immediately flushed. They were amazing! They melted in your mouth in just the right way and the amount of sweetness was just right. "He made these?", she murmured to herself.

Lily Evans had always been a curious person so it was no surprise when she suddenly found herself in front of the tapestry that concealed the doors to kitchen. Pushing the art aside, she opened the door.

James Potter stood amongst the elves, chatting and singing merrily. Evans watched with interest as James flipped a pancake expertly while humming to himself.

"Billy did you bring up the treats to Miss Evans?", James asked casually.

"Yes sir! I must say she seemed to love them.", the elf gave a small smile and nudge to his companion.

"I did."

Everyone in the kitchen whirled around to find Lily at the door. A couple house elves began smiling giddily to each other while others pulled her inside.

James smiled at Lily softly and continued flipping pancakes, "I'm glad you did Evans.".

"I never knew you could cook."

"I never knew you could miss rounds."

"Touché.", Lily laughed as she popped another tart in her mouth.

"Well, I best be going.", James said with a half-hearted smile. He grabbed a tray of food and left.

Lily gave a questioning look to one of the house elves. He simply shook his head.

"He makes food for his friends each Saturday and brings it up to them.", offered a small elf.

"That's not what she was wondering.", an older elf said pursing her lips together.

"Wait James slow down!", Sirius popped another strawberry into his mouth. "Evans was what?"

"She was asleep on the couch and I gave her a blanket and cooked breakfast for her.", James sighed as he lay on Remus' bed since he had yet to retrieve his own bedding from downstairs.

"Did she like it?", Remus inquired peering at his best friend from behind his book.

"She said she loved it."

"Now you're wishing you were the breakfast.", Sirius whispered loud enough for only Remus to hear causing him to snort into the pages of his charms book.

"What's the problem with that?", Peter asked while munching on a waffle.

"Everything!", James exclaimed. "She's supposed to hate me and hex me and stuff not go down to the kitchen for Merlin knows what."

"Lily has free will to go wherever she likes James.", Remus reasoned in an even tone, "Also aren't you two friends?".

"Yes but..it..it's different!"

"I think Prongsy here still has a thing called hope for Prongsette.", Sirius said as he groomed his hair in a mirror.

"I don't!", James argued as he rolled his eyes.

"She's rejected me so much, I'm surprised she talks to me.", he sulked.

"Prongs the fact that her coming down to the kitchen and being civil with you bothers you.."

"I don't have a thing for Evans!"

"You have a thing for her.", all three of his best friends chorused.

"Shut up.", was James' only reply as he buried his face deeper in Remus' pillow, "She's never going to love me anyways."

"He made breakfast for you?", Marlene McKinnon squealed as Lily recounted the events of the morning to her best friend. "Who knew Potter was such good husband material?"

"Marls he's not.", Lily sighed.

"I mean the look is more than enough but he cooks? Cooks well? Voluntarily?", Marlene smirked at Lily.

"He doesn't look that great.", Lily muttered.

"Then come with me to the quidditch match tomorrow and I'll prove you wrong.", Marlene knew exactly how to push her best friend's buttons and she was going to use it to her advantage.

"Fine! Ten galleons on it!", Lily huffed sticking her hand out.

"Ten it is.", Marlene smirked shaking Lily's hand. "Although Lils how we'll orchestrate this bet is going to be complicated."

Lily's eyes widened realizing what she had done. She had made a bet..to do what exactly? Decide if Potter was good looking or not?

"What the bloody hell!", she cried stomping her foot as Marlene sauntered away laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Marlene McKinnon we are not doing this!", Lily groaned as McKinnon pulled her along to the quidditch match.

It was an overcast Sunday morning, ideal weather for quidditch and the pitch was crowded with people. Potter as usual, was surrounded by a barrage of girls batting their lashes at him. But unlike usual, he simply walked past them without another glance leaving the girls disgruntled and angry.

Lily watched him curiously as James walked into the changing rooms with a downcast face leaving his fans grumbling and rolling their eyes.

But no more than ten minutes later, James ran out of the changing rooms with his usual smile and the cheers of the crowd forgave him for ignoring the girls but Lily noticed something. He was searching through the stands for someone, but who?

His eyes landed on her and she gave him a small smile. He smiled back but almost immediately, sadness shaded his face and he looked away.

"Lils! Lily what happened?" Marlene chased after Evans as she ran from the pitch.

"Marlene leave me alone!" Lily screamed.

"Lils what happened?", Marlene demanded.

Right then, the clouds let loose a torrential downpour and Lily ran to the school for cover leaving Marlene behind.

Sobbing, Lily locked herself into her dorm and fell onto her bed. Why was she crying for Merlin's sake? Because something was wrong with Potter? Because he ignored his fangirls? What was there to cry about? But she couldn't avoid the heart-wrenching feeling in her chest.

"Lily? Lily why are you crying?", a concerned Alice asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"How'd you get in?", Lily asked in between sobs.

"Alohomora.", Alice shrugged. "Lily what's wrong?"

"I don't know.", Lily sighed. "He just..I don't know."

"I'm guessing you mean James?", Alice smiled reassuringly, "Lily, Potter's a good guy. He saved me in the Charms classroom the other night, I was fighting off a boggart and..".

"And?", Lily sobbed hopelessly.

"The boggart showed me something I was really afraid of and I couldn't get rid of it. James popped in and got rid of it for me."

"The boggart involved Frank didn't it?" Lily looked up, revealing her tear-stained face.

"How do you know?", Alice's shoulders tensed at the question.

"You love him, I can tell.", Lily explained matter-of-factly, "You look at him differently than you do other boys and you smile at the mention of his name.".

"Well Lily since you're so good at noticing when someone loves someone, you should have noticed that you love Potter.", Alice smiled.

"Wh-what?", Lily stammered.

"Oh Lils,", Alice sighed. "He's driving you crazy. I was at the match and I saw everything. And Marlene tells me things too. Whenever someone talks about him you smile, unless it's one of his fangirls then you look absolutely murderous. When you talk to him, it's as if it's just you two in the world. When you look at him, I can tell he means the world to you.", Alice smiled, "Lily you love him."

Images began flashing through Lily's mind. James smiling at her during class, James giving her hot chocolate during rounds, James laughing with Remus and Sirius, James cooking breakfast with the elves. She realized, she did love him.

She loved him more than anything. She loved him because he was everything she needed. She loved him like treacle tarts on a quiet Saturday. She loved him like loud Gryffindor victory parties. She loved his dorky smile. She loved his messier than humanly possible hair. She loved how he had changed. She loved how he had saved Snape although he hated him. She loved how he never said one mean thing to anyone, anymore. She loved him, all of him.

"I guess I do love him Alice,", Lily said quietly. "But I guess it's my turn to love someone who doesn't love me. It's all coming back to me I suppose,", she added. "For not seeing he changed. For denying to myself that I loved him a long time ago."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Prongs is something wrong?", Sirius asked James as he hurled himself onto his bed.

"Lily.", James grumbled.

"You guys get in a fight?", Remus asked.

"No far from that actually.", James replied.

"Then what's the matter?", Peter furrowed his brow.

"What's the matter?! You're really asking what's the matter!?", James yelled.

"The matter is she's being so damn nice and friendly to me! She smiles at me, she lends me her notes and goes down to the kitchen to see me and watches the matches front and centre!", James clutched his hair, "She's giving me hope that maybe one day, one day she'll finally love me.", tears began to well in his eyes. "She makes me think she can love me but I know she can't. Mate, she's killing me."

"He's killing me."

A concerned Dorcas, Marlene and Alice watched as Lily stared up at the wall of their dorm room.

"Lils get a hold of yourself!", Dorcas proclaimed.

"Get a hold of myself? Dorcas do you know what it feels like to finally realize you love someone but to realize as well that it's too late?", Lily's eyes were empty windows of hurt that caused even Dorcas to wilt.

"I'm sorry but I think I need some time alone.", Lily sniffed as she left the dorm.

She walked through the empty corridors. It was nighttime now and the peaceful calm allowed her to breathe.

"He was right in front of you Evans,", Lily sighed. "Right in front of you."

James walked down the empty corridor. It was as empty as he felt. Even the paintings' expressions were frozen and blank.

"Let it go James, it'll just hurt more the longer you hold on.", he sighed to himself.

But he couldn't. He couldn't give up on her. He never could. He'd always thought of Lily as a feisty girl who would bravely stand up for good in any given situation. He saw her as a smart and caring woman who would do anything for the people she loved. She stuck with them through thick and thin. She didn't care how hard things got. He knew he loved her.

Suddenly he heard sniffling. Walking farther down the corridor he found Lily staring out a window crying. He felt as if he should leave her alone, but his feet were stuck to the ground and heavy as stone. He couldn't move.

Lily turned around to see James, staring at her with those hazel eyes of his. They felt like home, she thought.

"Hello James.."

"Hello Lily."

"Having problems too huh?"

"Yes."

"I noticed."

"No, really?"

Lily laughed at the sarcasm in his voice. She realized how easy it was to be happy with him. But one look at his face showed than he was still hurt through the smile he was putting on for her.

Suddenly, Lily couldn't take it any longer. She had to say something. She didn't care if he rejected her, at least she would be comforted with the idea that she told him the truth. That is, if she could ever be comforted after he rejected her.

"James,", Lily walked towards him until they were thisclose. "James I want to say something and I know it might change things but I just need to tell you."

"Oh Merlin, she's noticed I love her. She's noticed I never stopped loving her. Now she's going to reject me. I swear I'm jumping off the Tower tonight.", Prongs thought.

"James I love you."

All thoughts tore from his head as James stared at the perfect redhead in front of him. She loved him. She loved him?!

"Lily I..", he couldn't find the words to express how happy he was. She loved him?! Him?!

"James I know you don't-"

James stopped the rest of her sentence by closing the small gap between them in a warm, passionate kiss. Lily returned the kiss and melted inside. Was this really happening?

"Lily I love you too.", James whispered smiling at her with happy tears in her eyes that couldn't even convey how much love he felt for her.

"James Potter I love you so much.", Lily cried happy tears as she kissed him in the moonlight of the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lily awoke to the light of the sun streaming through an open window. It was Monday. They had classes but Lily couldn't care less.

Last night, Lily had confessed her feelings to James and they'd kissed in the corridor before dancing to a soft tune that James hummed. They had twirled around with light of the moon bathing them sweetly. They had told each other stories in the dark common room and looked into each other's eyes and saw the world laid in front of them.

Lily looked to her bedside table and found a pile of pictures of a laughing James and her taken using Sirius' muggle camera. A snitch that James engraved with their initials and had used magic to make much smaller was attached to a string, just like a necklace beside an empty bottle of firewhiskey.

She hugged the covers close to her and smiled. Lily had never felt this way before. It was as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders and she was coming home after spending a lifetime away from it.

James looked both ways before crossing the corridor. Although most people were in class, he knew he still had to take precautions. He didn't have time to argue his way out of detention because Lily would be up any minute now.

Carefully, he carried the small breakfast tray through the portrait hall and into the common room.

Now the only problem was to get up the staircase. James carefully placed a foot on the bottom step. Nothing happened. He tried another foot, then another. Suddenly, the staircase spoke.

"I am built to guard against those of impure intentions. Against those who wish to do as they please by impulse. However, I detect only sincerity and purity in your heart. Tell me boy, is this true?"

James' eyes widened. The staircase spoke? "Yes. Yes it's true.", he answered thinking of Lily.

"Do as you please.", the staircase responded.

Quickly running down and fetching the tray, James darted up into Lily's dormitory.

"Lils?"

Lily turned around to find James in red sweatpants and his quidditch jersey looking absolutely adorable. He was leaning on the door frame with a tray of food and his glasses were sliding down his nose and reflecting his boyish smile. He walked over to the bed and sat down lightly.

Lily smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

James returned the kiss and mumbled softly, "I love you too."

"Can I call you 'Forever'?", Lily asked staring deep into his chocolate coloured eyes.

A puzzled expression came over Potter's face, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I'm going to spend forever with you."

"Merlin, I thought I'd be the one who told terrible, romantic jokes."

The couple laughed together in the dormitory, their youth and love shining in their eyes and only one thing was perfectly clear.

They loved each other.


End file.
